


Comfortable

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Writing fic based on a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them, just being together, is comfortable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I wrote this short fic based on a magazine pic from Myojo (I think it's from this year's September edition?). I don't know how to stick picture in here so let me just say it's Takaki reading a book on a couch and Yuto is lying in his lap. I don't know why but I really wanted to write something based on that.
> 
> Secondly, heads up for an already established relationship. I am terrible at writing romance. So sorry, y'all. 
> 
> (Thirdly, thanks to CoffeesaurusRex for the beta. <3)
> 
> As always, the usual disclaimer applies.

Takaki had been waiting for hours for the familiar sounds that indicated Yuto was home. _Home_ , of course, being the apartment that they didn’t “officially” share, but Yuto had spent enough time there that he was basically already paying half the rent. With the hectic shooting schedule for _Suikyuu Yankees_ , the two of them usually came back home together, collapsing with exhaustion into bed with their warm bodies tangled up together in warm sheets. 

But today was different because Takaki had a break from filming, having finished all his scenes for the upcoming episode the day before. He’d spent his day off with Keito and Chinen, who dragged him all over what felt like the entirety of Tokyo. Keito had been in search of a specific book about some famous guitarist, and Takaki didn’t think he’d been in so many bookstores since he’d picked up his required reading list for the last year he spent in high school.

While wandering through the music section of the tenth bookstore, Chinen had pulled out a book on drumming techniques and shoved it into his hands. 

“What’s this for?” Takaki had asked. He flipped through the pages and glanced at the pictures. He wasn’t a drummer and didn’t really know much about what the book was talking about. 

“It’s a present,” Chinen explained. He had already turned his attention away from Takaki and was mischievously rearranging the books on the shelves by color instead of alphabetically. 

“For Yuto?”

“For you,” Chinen said, but didn’t explain further. 

Takaki didn’t understand why Chinen would pick out this particular book for him, but he knew that questioning it was useless because no one had ever really understood why Chinen did anything he did. It was easier to just roll with it.

“Are _you_ actually going to pay for it?” Takaki asked instead.

Chinen said nothing but turned around and smirked. At that moment, Keito had made a joyful “ah-ha!” and they both turned to see him on the floor surrounded by a pile of books at the end of the row. He was holding one book in particular triumphantly in the air. 

“ _Finally_ ,” Chinen muttered under his breath. 

Back at the apartment, since he was still waiting for Yuto, Takaki pulled the book out and began reading. He settled down in the middle of the brown leather sofa against the wall in the living room, sinking into the soft cushion. He was about halfway through the short book when Yuto finally returned.

Yuto’s voice called out “I’m home” as soon as he’d shut the door. It was followed by the sound of Yuto tripping over the shoes piled up by the door. 

_Thump. Thump. Ouch._

No matter how many times Yuto walked into the apartment, he always forgot to avoid the shoes. It was sort of like Yuto was always so enthusiastic about finally getting home that he couldn’t be bothered to remember such a small detail. Even if that meant a few bruises and the occasional cracked toenail.

“Welcome back,” Takaki called out in return, not bothering to move from the couch. He knew that Yuto was tired from filming; Yuto put so much into his yankee character that he was always drained of energy by the end of the day. 

Takaki listened to the sounds of Yuto untangling himself from the shoe pile and then shuffling towards the stereo to put some music on. He did this automatically every day, his long fingers sweeping over the buttons until music swelled and filled the apartment. Takaki had learned ages ago that Yuto was a creature of habit. And music was an integral part of Yuto’s routine. The music player hooked up to the stereo was one of the first things Yuto brought with him when he began staying with Takaki. 

As their relationship progressed, Takaki had learned how to figure out Yuto’s moods by what music he’d pick. If he’d had a good day, he’d blast his favorite rock bands like the Red Hot Chili Peppers. If he was in a partying mood, he’d play some weird dubstep/electronica mix he’d found once while surfing Youtube. There had even been one week where Yuto had suddenly been seized by one of those “I’m getting so old” moods and would play nothing but enka. For his own sanity, Takaki had gently reminded Yuto that leaving his teenage years behind did not automatically make him a senior citizen. Yuto had eventually agreed, but then lamented that he would have to wait forever for the nice senior citizen discount at their favorite buffet.

Today, Yuto had picked some quiet lullabies, which told Takaki that it really had been a long day of drama shooting. Takaki glanced up from his book and smiled when Yuto walked into the living room. Yuto was wearing his glasses and his eyes looked exhausted but he smiled back brightly. He grabbed the light brown pillow from the end of the couch and dropped it in Takaki’s lap. He took his glasses off, hanging them on his shirt collar and then, without a word, he laid his head down on the soft pillow. His long legs hung over the edge of the couch. 

Takaki thought he should probably ask how the filming went today but he didn’t want to talk about work. Work was all they talked about these days. He was surprisingly invested in the drumming book and didn’t want to stop reading. So he continued despite the fact that Yuto was now lying in his lap, meaning that he had to hold the book out at a more uncomfortable angle.

“What are you reading?” Yuto asked. His eyes were closed from the fatigue.

“Chinen gave me this book about different drumming techniques today when we were at the bookstore,” Takaki explained.

Yuto raised an inquisitive eyebrow without opening his eyes. “That’s random,” he said with a laugh. “Did he actually _pay_ for it or did he rope you into buying your own present?” 

“He convinced Keito to pay for it,” Takaki answered. 

“Of course,” Yuto chuckled quietly. “Can I read it when you’re done?”

Takaki turned to the next page. “I was going to give it to you when I finished it. But you probably already know all this stuff already.” He hesitated a moment, unsure if he should ask what was on his mind. All of their conversations recently had been about work, both drama and JUMP related. Whatever sparks their relationship had created together at first felt like they were starting to dim under all the stress.

“Do you think… maybe…” he began. Uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach. “Maybe you could explain all this stuff about drums to me tomorrow?” 

Yuto’s eyes remained closed but his smile widened, and just like that, the uncomfortable feeling in Takaki’s stomach just melted away. “I would love to,” Yuto answered. “But only if you promise take me to the golf course next time you go and teach me how to play.” 

“Sure.” He was a bit surprised but also pleased by the request.

The lullabies were still pouring out through the speakers of the stereo. The soft music wrapped itself around them like a blanket. 

Yuto lifted his right arm into the air so that it rested straight up against the back cushion of the couch. “I think I’m just going to sleep right here tonight, ‘kay?” he said, and Takaki could tell by the grogginess in his voice that he seriously meant it.

“Is that comfortable?”

Yuto nodded ever so slightly, shifting blond strands of hair into his eyes. Takaki brushed the hair away from his face without even thinking. 

“I’m always comfortable when I’m with you,” Yuto answered. 

Takaki considered the fact that he didn’t even mind how Yuto was stretched out on his lap, which meant he was trapped into sleeping on the couch as well. It didn’t even matter that they would both have stiff necks and sore muscles when they woke up in the morning.

“Me too,” he said.

The lullabies were playing on a loop and neither one of them bothered to move to turn the stereo off. Takaki began reading his book again, and it wasn’t long until he heard a muttered goodnight from Yuto and then the tell-tale sound of light snoring indicating that he was asleep. Takaki focused on the words on the page and the pictures illustrating the information, trying to remember as much as possible. 

But eventually Takaki felt sleep coming to claim him as well, so he set the book down with a yawn. He stretched his hand out and gently held Yuto’s hand that was still sticking straight up in the air. And even though he was starting to lose the feeling in his right leg, Takaki drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
